Field
The present disclosure relates to radio-frequency signal processing.
Description of the Related Art
Amplifier devices can be used in processing radio-frequency signals. Certain amplifier devices can suffer from non-uniform current draw, which may affect system performance and/or result in damage to the amplifier device.